


Deny

by Vivis_Heart



Series: Rare Pair Hell (NSFW) [9]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Oral Sex, Teasing, Top Jinsoul, Yvesoul - Freeform, listen she just wanna nut ya know, uhhhh needy gf Sooyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivis_Heart/pseuds/Vivis_Heart
Summary: Yvesoul that everyone didn't know they needed until now.





	Deny

If there was one thing Jinsoul has learned from dating Sooyoung, it's that no matter what, she’s always going to get what she wants. It may not be at that exact moment, or even the same day. But sooner or later, she always wins. It was annoyingly hot. But Jinsoul was determined this time, she needed to focus, and if muting her phone would get the job done, then she’d deal with the consequences later. She had exams coming up, and even if she was passing the class, flopping an exam would ruin her mood for weeks.

Risking a glance at her phone, she checked the time. She’s already been studying for three hours, time flies quickly when she’s actually focused. But her brown eyes noted the four messages from an hour ago. Grabbing her phone and reach each message.

_ “Baby, I finished classes, can I come over?” _

_ “Are you studying? I wanna hear your voice. :[“ _

_ “Jindori?” _

_ “Fine.” _

Chuckling at the last message, Jinsoul pushed her blonde locks out of her face. Not even bothering to type a reply, she hit the call button as she got up from her seat and stretched as she went to lay down for a bit, she could feel a headache forming and wanted to relax for a bit. Her phone rang as she got comfortable, and for a moment she wondered if Sooyoung was going to ignore her as revenge, she wouldn’t put it past her to do something like that, but much to her surprise, she picked up on the final ring.

“Hey.” The blonde husked into the mic, it was a bit on the deep side from lack of use, but she doubted that her girlfriend was going to mind, she was fully aware how much Sooyoung enjoyed her voice after a heavy session, or first thing in the morning.

She heard some shuffling from the other side of the phone, but the blonde waited patiently until she finally heard her girlfriends voice. “ _ Hey. _ ” Something about how breathy she sounded caused Jinsoul to raise an eyebrow, even if it couldn't be seen. “ _ Missed you all day. _ ”

Jinsoul hummed. “Busy studying, left my phone on the charger so I kinda lost track of time. Sorry.” It wasn't a total lie, but Sooyoung didn't need to know that. “Why do you sound so out of breath? Did I catch you while you were dancing?” Her curiosity was getting to the best of her. She was pretty certain she didn't have practice the week before exams, but it wouldn't surprise her if Sooyoung still practiced on her own, she was passionate about it.

Instead of getting an answer right away, the woman on the other side of the phone bit back a smile, but couldn't help but giggle. It was one of Jinsoul's favorite sounds, and the blonde felt her heart skip a beat upon hearing it. “ _ I wasn't dancing. _ ” There was something coy about her response, as if she's hinting at something else. But before she could ask anyone questions, Sooyoung released a breathy sigh, one Jinsoul recognized immediately. “ _ Really missed you today…” _

That's when it clicked.

Jinsoul couldn't help but lick her hips, as she realized what Sooyoung was hinting at. “Oh yeah? How much did you miss me?” She was purposely baiting the other woman now, she wanted to know what she was doing in her room, most likely home alone as her roommate works the closing shift most nights.

The blonde didn't expect Sooyoung to moan right into her ear, but she did and it affected her in ways she didn't think was possible. It wasn't fair, she wanted to be the cause of her girlfriend's pleasure. “That's not fair, you know I'm busy.” She really wanted to pass her exams, and in order to do so she's cut back on her alone time with the brunette. “Baby.”

Sooyoung whimpered at the nickname, gasping as she continued to touch herself. Hearing Jinsoul after a few days of only texting was a treat. She was beyond frustrated, and wanted to get off. If her stupid, sexy girlfriend wasn't going to do something about it, she would do it herself. “ _ You should be doing this”  _ She groaned out as she slid another finger into herself, she was dangerous wet, and the pace she set for herself was quick, she wasn't in the mood for playing around, not this time. “- _ havent kissed me in days. Miss you, all of you.” _

Jinsoul couldn't help but moan at the audio sensory of hearing Sooyoung touch herself. She looked at the time again, it would only take her around ten minutes to get to her girlfriends dorm. With a glance at her text books, she made up her mind. “I'm on my way, you better not cum without my permission.”

She heard Sooyoung gasp, before giggling. “ _ And if I choose not to listen?”  _ She really was playing with fire tonight, but Jinsoul couldn't help but grin as she quickly put on her shoes, and pocketed her keys.

“Test me and you'll find out.”

There was pause, and Jinsoul locked the door behind her. Finally Sooyoung spoke again. “Hurry up before I choose to ignore you.”

\--

The second she arrived at Sooyoung's dorm, Jinsoul let herself in. Her girlfriend only locked the door at night, which at any other time, she would scold her about safety, but right now she didn't care. She just wanted to pin her against the nearest surface and have her way with her.

Maybe she was frustrated too.

It didn't take long to find Sooyoung, as she was lazily scrolling on her phone in an oversized t-shirt and a pair of panties. Upon seeing the blonde walk in, she smiled widely at her. “You actually came.” There was more amusement in her voice than Jinsoul would have liked.

“You thought I was bluffing? Especially when you picked up while touching yourself?” The blonde practically groaned, as she kicked off her shoes, and removed her shirt. It landed somewhere in the corner of Sooyoung’s room, and based on the wide eyed look on her face, she didn’t expect Jinsoul to start stripping right away. The way she licked her lips was equally entertaining and sexy.

It only took two strides for Jinsoul to cross the room, and be pulled down into a long kiss, she didn’t even bother with the gentle pecks she would usually give Sooyoung after being away for so long, no she wasn’t patient enough for that. She had a goal, and going slow and soft wasn’t going to get her what she wanted.

One kiss turned into two, and then even more. When the need to breathe became too great, the blonde pulled away and began trailing kisses whenever she can, she relished in the giggles coming from the woman under her. Sooyoung was always giggling when turned on, and Jinsoul found it adorable. Latching onto her neck, she began to leave little marks wherever she could, already knowing she’s going to be fussed out later.

“You’re so fucking pretty.” She slurred, as she moved her face lower, only to come into contact with the long shirt blocking her path. “Take this off for me.” She husked, before sitting back, she was resting just above Sooyoung, giving her plenty of room to remove her clothes. Her brown eyes watched eagerly, as the article of clothing was removed swiftly, and more tan skin was exposed to her.

Jinsoul could hardly wait for Sooyoung to lay back down for her, before she kissed her again, this time a bit slower. She was wordly telling her how much she loved her, and how much she wanted her, she couldn’t help but smile at the needy groan the left the brunette’s mouth. “H-hurry up.” Sooyoung tried to glare at her, but one could hardly take her seriously with her face being bright red, and her chest rising and falling so quickly.

The sight was enticing, and Jinsoul wanted nothing more than to taste and explore her girlfriend, but an idea came to mind, one that she wondered if Sooyoung would indulge her in. She had no problem doing it while on the phone. But actually putting on a show for her, she couldn’t help but wonder if she’s look as pretty as she sounded while fucking herself.

“Touch yourself for me.”

She could see the way Sooyoung held her breath for a moment, and her eyes darkened at the mere thought of doing so. But yet she hesitated, there was an air of embarrassment at the suggestion. “You had no problem calling me while doing that, but you can’t show me?” If it was possible, the blush on Sooyoung’s face only got deeper, she didn’t expect a request like this, she just wanted Jinsoul to touch her, but somehow her earlier teasing was only going to backfire on her.

Jinsoul was still waiting, a longing look in her eyes, but still very much determined and patient, and only made Sooyoung feel more vulnerable under her intense gaze. She didn’t drink it was possible, but she only got more aroused. Finally she released a breath she didn’t know she was holding, as she raised her hand, movements slow, as she cupped her own breast.

Eyes half lidded, Sooyoung released a breathy sigh, as she started to massage herself, her thumb playing over the hardened tip. With a tug, a moan slipped past her lips. Her hips raising without her knowledge, coming into contact with the blonde still hovering over her. “Fuck…”

Jinsoul couldn’t take her eyes off her girlfriend, she licked her lip for the nth time, as she watched. She thought this was going to be fun, but if anything it was a test for herself not to push her hands aside and take over. But she willed herself to sit further back, she wanted to be able to see everything, she was invested in this show. Sooyoung has yet to do anything major, but she was already light headed.

“Jinsoul…” Sooyoung moaned softly, her eyes closed now, her other hand already resting between her legs, as she rubbed herself through her ruined panties, by now her soft moans were turning into needy whimpers, as her hips bucked every time she brushed against her sensitive clit.

Wanting to see everything, Jinsoul reached out to stop Sooyoung. A confused sound left her throat, until she realized what the blonde was doing. Fingers hooked around the thin cloth covering her most private area, she raised her hips to help with the removal, Sooyoung almost wanted to cover herself, but seeing Jinsoul’s gaze on her made her forget that idea.

Jinsoul could see how wet Sooyoung was, and for the second time, she wanted nothing more than to lean forward and taste her. But if she gave in now, it would only prove her willpower was weak. A loud broke her trail of thoughts, as Sooyoung pushed a finger into herself, her legs closing and blocking her view.

That wouldn’t do at all.

“Mm!” She gasped, as she set a slow pace for herself, she always loved a slow and steady build up when it was just herself, the complete opposite of Jinsoul who took her hard and fast. It didn't help that having Jinsoul watching her made her even more sensitive, she just wanted to cum, she was still riled up from earlier. She wasn’t sure how long she going to last at this rate.

Feeling a pair of hands on her knees, she gasped as she was again exposed. “Keep them open, I wanna see everything.” Jinsoul husked, before placing a kiss on her legs. Jinsoul still wasn’t satisfied, and she positioned herself a bit closer, and spread her girlfriend’s legs open just a bit more. “That's good, stay like this for me.” Her eyes raked over Sooyoung’s form, the way her hair was sprayed out around her, the flushed skin, and the light sheen of sweat forming on her body. 

She looked so fucking pretty like this.

Sooyoung could feel her face burning with embarrassment, but she was too far gone to stop, if anything she wanted this even more, especially when Jinsoul kissed her a few seconds ago, it burned her in the best of ways, and the way she was talking to her, it was unfair. Even with her eyes closed, she could feel the intense gaze watching her make a mess of herself.

“Add another finger.” Jinsoul ordered. Nodding, Sooyoung did as she was told, and mewled in delight at how full she felt. She felt the bed shift, and when she risked opening her eyes, she noted the way Jinsoul seemed to be muttering curses to herself. She could hear how wet she was, as she pushed her fingers deeper into her pussy, and the way Jinsoul’s eyes lit up was too much.

She was ruining her own sheets.

Without warning, Jinsoul suddenly grabbed Sooyoung’s hand, and pulled it away from her center. Bringing it close to her mouth, she started to lick them, cleaning off her arousal. It wasn’t enough to sate her thirst, but it was enough for now. She noted the gasp she earned while busying her tongue with catching every bit. When she was done, she guided her fingers right back into herself, but this time she insisted on a faster pace, having grown bored of the slow build up.

“Take your other hand, and play with your clit.” Sooyoung did as she was ordered, her hand sliding down the soft well of her belly, before eventually reaching her clit. Her hips jumped at the sudden stimulation. Pinching and rolling the sensitive bud only heightened her pleasure. The blonde watched with amusement as her girlfriend only seemed to get more and more into this.

“Now don’t cum until I tell you to.”

Whimpering at the cruel words, Sooyoung tried to slow her pace, but Jinsoul’s hand simple guided her right back to the pace she set. She could only try her best not to cum yet, but with everything that's been happening, even the way Jinsoul stared at her hungrily only made her need to oragasm stronger.

“Jinsoul...please.” Sooyoung pleaded between moans.

“Close already?” The blonde asked, and Sooyoung nodded frantically, still thrusting her fingers into herself, but she raised her hips, as if offering herself to her girlfriend. “Not yet.” Jinsoul smirked.

Shifting forward, Jinsoul laid herself between Sooyoung’s thighs again, ignoring her pleas and whimpers. Once comfortable, she moved a leg over her shoulder, allowing full view of what the brunette was doing to herself. Sooyoung arched her hips up, offering herself to the blonde woman, but Jinsoul ignored the offer, and opted to start kissing her inner thigh. She was determined to make Sooyoung wait and keeping her mouth busy. Sucking on her thigh, Jinsoul could feel is quiver under her lips. Bites and hickeys soon covered both of the brunette’s inner thighs

After the nth time Sooyoung had pleaded, Jinsoul finally took pity on her. She pulled her girlfriend closer. “Take your fingers out.” Slowly, Sooyoung did as she was told, moaning at the loss. But as if knowing what she was planning, she opted to spread herself. “Good girl. Keeping playing with your clit for me.” the blonde murmured, before leaning forward, and giving Sooyoung a few languid licks before pushing her tongue against her her entrance.

Sooyoung choked back a moan, as her hand quickly tangled itself in those blonde locks, not caring that it was still soaked with her arousal, and tugged on it, as if trying to guide her where she wanted her most. Growling, Jinsoul shook the grip off of her, she wanted to control the pace. Pulling away abruptly pulled away, and when Sooyoung tried to put her hand on her back of her head, she scooted back.

The brunette was confused, until she felt herself being pulled by her hips again. Gasping, she quickly grabbed onto sheets under her as she felt her hips being lifted off the bed, the only part of her still resting on bed was her head and shoulders. She no idea Jinsoul was so strong.

It didn’t take much effort to lift Sooyoung, but keeping her steady was another thing. She had to make sure that her thighs were secured over her shoulders, before she could lean forward, and take her clit, sucking on the bud rather roughly.

Sooyoung head reeled, as she was quite ready for the sudden aggressiveness. She wanted nothing more than to grip Jinsoul’s hair like before, but she was too scared of falling from the angle. The need to come was coming back with a vengeance, she’s already been denied twice, and she wasn’t sure if she’d be able to handle it again. It didn’t help that Jinsoul was being so aggressive, it reminded her of their first time together, as if the blonde had something to prove to her.

Releasing her girlfriend’s clit, Jinsoul moved her tongue in teasing circles before returning to where she was before the shift. Prodding against her entrance, and lapping at whatever came out, she always enjoyed eating out Sooyoung. Jinsoul turned her head, and began trailing kisses on her thigh again, she was planning on teasing her a bit more, but she knew Sooyoung was at her limit. She could hear her hiccupping and gasping under her. “Please….please…” Sooyoung sobbed out, the need to cum was starting to get painful, she was so sensitive, and she wasn’t sure if she’d be able to hold back anymore. 

Jinsoul finally mumbled a ‘go on’ before resuming her actions, and Sooyoung took it as her cue to let go. With a wail, she finally went over the edge. She was so loud, louder than Jinsoul has ever heard her, and best of all, she was screaming her name. She could be proud of her actions later, right now she had a mess to clean up. Lapping at everything, the blonde hummed in pleasure, as she helped Sooyoung ride out her orgasm, doing her best not to let a drop go to waste.

Sooyoung felt like a quivering mass of pleasure, she could feel nothing except Jinsoul’s tongue on her. It felt like forever for her to come down from her high, but when she did, she hissed. She wanted nothing more than to push the blonde away, that's how tender she felt. Voice raw from screaming, she tried her best to call out to the blonde, but when her voice cracked, all she could do was whine softly.

Thoroughly satisfied with herself, Jinsoul carefully lowered her girlfriend down before crawling up to lay down beside her. She smirked proudly at herself when she noted the glazed look on Sooyoung’s face. She’d done it again, making her girlfriend cum so hard she probably forgot where she was.

“Sooyoung.” She called out softly, leaning forward to press a kiss to her shoulder, as amusing as it was, she needed to know she was okay, and if she pushed her too hard. “You good?”

Sooyoung simply hummed, before giggling to herself. She was still feeling the aftershocks, and she couldn't even turn over to cuddle like she would like to. Jinsoul continued pressing kisses to her shoulder, and after a while started trailing kisses up her neck, only to finally make it to her mouth where she kissed the remaining breath out of her. “Fuck...you’re going to kill me.”

“What a way to go.”

“Shut up.”


End file.
